To hear you say I love you
by ellieisstupid
Summary: A short one shot about Jacob dealing with Bella and Edward's relasionship and his feelings for Bella.


_**A/N**_

_**I wrote this poem thinking about how Jacob was feeling about Bella and just began weaving this story around it. I think I am pleased with how it turned out. I don't mind criticism; I just kind of made this story up as I went along so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I really hope you like the story and enjoy reading it.**__****_

'"Ugh!" I screamed as I broke the pen between my figures and ink went flying everywhere. _Why can't I get her out of my head?_ I thought, _Because she loved me? Ha. So what? She may love me, but she is well and truly devoted to that filthy bloodsucker. Ugh! I have to stop thinking about her, even when I'm trying to stop thinking about her I think about her. What is wrong with me? _I looked down at the ink spluttered paper and read the free verse poem I had just written. I suddenly felt so stupid looking at it. How did I ever think that writing a poem about her would help? Ugh, how did I ever think that I could write poetry?

"Jake," Billy, my father, called to me from downstairs, "I'm doing a load of laundry, if you bring down yours I'll do that too." I decided that I may as well, though I didn't have much that needed washing, being a wolf, you end up tearing your clothes to shreds the day after you bought them. I grabbed a small pile of clothes beside my door and trotted downstairs still not feeling too good after thinking about Bella so much. I let the stuff drop out of my hands near the washing machine. I headed to the door scrunching up my poem and hauling it at the bin on my way out.

"Where you going?" Billy asked as he began collecting the scattered laundry.

"Out." I mumbled and slammed the door shut after me. Immediately the cold air hit me, well it would be cold to anyone else but you know, being a werewolf things are kinda hot 24/7. The fresh air felt good on my skin and I welcomed as much as I could into my lungs.

I had only been standing outside for a few seconds when I heard Billy trying to get to the door in his wheel chair. I began running as fast as I could. I needed to decide whether to phase or not. It would be easier to deal with trying not to think about Bella, feeling sad for hurting my dad's feelings and all other problems that would arise from nowhere just because I was feeling like this. But I didn't want the pack's sympathy. I finally decided to change and as soon as I had done so for ran straight ahead, going in random directions every time I had to change route.

Eventually, I reached a point when I was comfortable to stop. I was on the top of a large cliff overlooking the sea, not unlike the one Bella jumped from... Damn! There I was again, thinking about her. I walked to the edge of the cliff and sat down on the grass gently flowing in the breeze. I noticed that it was now sunset.

I changed back to human and pulled on the spare pair of trousers I had brought with me in case I wanted to phase. I was suddenly aware of another presence nearby. I brace myself for whatever it could be.

I sighed a sigh of relief, but mostly annoyance, as a lean figure stepped out from the trees. It was Leah. Trust her to show her face at the worst of times. I glance her way and then returned my gaze to the rhythmic lapping of the waves against the cliff side. She hovered for a moment and then 

silently glided to the edge and sat next of me. Neither of us spoke. She was picking at some flowers while I was staring down at the sea. Silent but for the sounds of nature. I preferred it that way.

I saw two birds gliding together in eccentric patterns. This _should _have been a beautiful sight that I marvelled at but instead it angered me. I made me think too much of Bella and her perfect little bloodsucker. The anger enfolded me and I soon began shaking. Before Leah could try to stop me I had changed into a werewolf.

Leah sighed and phased too. In those silent moments I had actually began to like Leah a little more. Not much, but more. I tried to keep everything about Bella and my poem from the forefront of my mind, but I didn't do a very good job of that. Leah began muttering my poem as I kept my head down cringing at it.

"_Angel Song_

_Angel song is..._

_The sound of your voice, _

_The sound of your heart,_

_The sound of your dreams._

_Angel song is,_

_The sound I hear when you tell me you love me."_

Too be honest I was waiting for her to burst out laughing and begin mocking me, but she did not. Instead she stayed silent and stared out into the horizon. After several moments she muttered almost too low for me to hear,

"This is exactly how I felt about Sam..." A single tear rolled down her face. I reached out to wipe it away. As I did so I whispered,

"I just wish I could hear her tell me she loved me one last time." A tear then rolled down _my_ face and Leah rested her head on my shoulder. I don't know how long we stayed there staring out into nothing. It was just so peaceful.


End file.
